


For hands of gold are always cold

by daliarod



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Characters Death, F/M, Fighting, Multi, POV chapters, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei will be reunited for the last time in King's Landing. Jaime was forced to make a promise to Lady Stoneheart once more, he's taken hostage by Lem, Gendry and Brienne to fulfill his promise. Cersei is paranoid with her uncle dead she is once more in control of the Seven Kingdoms. Both Cersei and Jaime are very different from the last they saw each other. </p><p>Somewhat my interpretation on the Valonqar's prophecy by Maggy the Frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For hands of gold are always cold

**Jaime**

Darkness and trees surrounded him. He kept thinking he was back in the labyrinth of caves, the smell of smoke, burnt wood, and death lingered in his clothes and nostrils. Yet what hunted him was her voice, if that is what you called the rough scratchy sounds coming from her thin black lips.

He was not able to clearly hear what she had to say, but he understood what he had to do. He was no beggar not even when the young wolf kept him in a cage next to his filth, he’s a lion from Casterly Rock and he won’t be tamed. He believed himself valiant and fierce all his life; that all he ever needed was Cersei and his sword by his side. Now he had neither, all that remained was his bitterness and revenge.

_Aye, I’m a great lion…an old maimed lion chained and in debt to kill my kin._

He never knew when his mockery and hate for Brienne became trust and love; he should have never believed her, she had delivered him to his ruin. _Like all the women in my life. The only woman in my life, Cersei, controlling me with her sweet words and kisses._

The old Jamie would have done anything for Cersei, he will even hurt and kill innocent children. He pushed Brandon Stark out the window for her, ‘ _The things I do for love,’_ and if he had found Arya Stark first he would have killed her but her father’s men found her instead.

“Jaime, are you sure you don’t want to come to the warmth?”

“Get away from me you ugly Stark wench!” He pushed her hand away from his shoulder. He had no friends in this group of outlaws. He wanted to be alone and he will not give in and be weak and share food nor warmth with the likes of them.

Brienne stumbled back from the force of Jaime’s push. “I’m sorry Jaime.” She left with those words and walked towards the fire. He has treated her coldly ever since they left the caves.

Out of nowhere the big strong brute pushed Jaime down on the ground, “Hey Kingslayer don’t talk to Brienne that way!”

_He is so like his father, physically like him and hot headed._

“You’re such a strong bull, perfect for Brienne…” Brienne’s head turned at the sound of her name. “He’s better looking than your sweet Renly, dirtier but taller none the less. The right size for you. ”

Gendry looked at Brienne puzzled at the familiar name.

“Stop that Jaime. Gendry get away from him, he’s just saying things.”

Jaime let out a huge scornful laugh, “The blacksmith doesn’t know his parentage! With that hammer he bangs all night he is bound to notice the similarities. I do not know if the hammer turned him stupid or he is just pretending to be stupid. I bet my golden hand it’s the first one.”

Gendry leaped to attack Jamie gripping him by the shirt, he threw the first punch on Jamie’s face but when he was going to throw the second his arm was grabbed by Brienne.

Jamie spit out the blood that came from his mouth and wiped the remaining with his hand. The man with the piss colored cloak helped him up to his feet. Jaime then got out of his grip when he was fully standing. Brienne was holding Gendry back while he struggled to get free.

“I do not need your help old man. You listen to me boy, if I had both my hands I would have killed you!” He showed them his stump, “I would have killed all of you! You are lucky your ugly bitch is holding you back. Finall, she has her dirty version of Renly Baratheon in her arms.”

“Let me go Brienne! I’ll hurt him, I’m no Baratheon my father was a common drunk who got me in my mother’s belly while in an alehouse.”

“Aye, Robert was a drunk. The biggest in King’s Landing and the Seven Kingdoms! He died because he was drunk while hunting a boar you big brute. My sweet sister killed him by giving Lancel the strongest wine so he can get King Robert drunk and have an accident.” Jaime was fuming, angry at him and the whole world. He only had words to hurt people, everything had been taken away from him. He can no longer protect himself with his own hands he has to be like Tyrion and use his words.

Gendry had tears in his eyes shaking violently to be let go but Brienne just held him tighter and they went crashing down on the floor still holding Gendry like a loving mother. “Who the fuck is Lancel?” he said through sobs.

“Goldenhand calm down, you’re just gaining more enemies.” Lem had taken Jaime by his right arm leading him to the fire to sit down binding his legs once more. “We need you alive to enter the Red Keep if not I would have let Gendry gut you already.”

“I have no golden hand, your Lady Stoneheart has it or do you need me to freshen up your memory?” _What was he going to call himself? Goldenhand the Just? Now my golden hand has been taken away from me just like my flesh hand. I will have to write that in the White Book when I get there if I have time. I am still Lord Commander, I am not dead yet._

“Alright, Ser Missing Goldenhand be quiet and stay warm. I don’t want you dying on me only days away from King’s Landing.” He started wrapping himself with his yellow cloak.

He looked behind him and Brienne was talking to Gendry who looked calmer. He stood up giving Brienne his had to stand her up before walking into the distant trees. Brienne came closer to the fire looking flushed.

“You should not have said that to Gendry, he is a sensitive man”

“I do not care if I hurt his feelings.” He looked into the flames, the flames that saved him in that cold cave. _The flames saw my future they need me only to use me._

“I thought you changed Jaime, I have Oathkeeper with me, remember you named it to rescue two innocent girls. To find Lady Sansa.”

“You have no right wench to bring that up now, not after you betrayed my trust. That sword is not mine its Ned Stark’s.” _Ice Eddard’s greatsword melted into two longswords. Oathkeeper is fit to protect Eddard Stark’s daughters, it’s his own steel._

He glanced at Brienne but she would not look at him. She became quiet after apologizing and leaving to set up her bed to sleep. Leaving him to his thoughts. _I have no choice_ a familiar voice lingered in his mind _‘she's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack and probably Moon Boy for all I know’_. He tightly closed his eyes, feeling warm tears lingering in the cracks of his eyelashes.

**Cersei**

_Lions do not cry. They do not show fear_.

She is a strong lioness and no weak man will ever make her feel any less.

Her room was cold, the fire was dying out and the sun was threatening to come out from the darkness. The bells from the Sept where still ringing loud and hunting her dreams. She wanted to be with her lovely golden boy but King’s landing is in turmoil she is safe within the Maidenvault. _No Tyrell will get to me, no secret passages here. Such torture, I am so close to the Sept yet so far away. They will pay for the death of my innocent little king. For the death of my uncle. Tyrion is close I feel him within the castle walls. Like the rat he is._

Her door opened and Qyburn entered closing the door behind him. “Your Grace, please have milk of the poppy it will help you sleep and rest. A good rest will put your mind at ease.”

“No.” _No._ She hated to hear that word coming from the High Septon, she kept hearing it every time that bell rang. She always got what she wanted but not that time. _He is such a fool to say no to me, I will have him killed for his insolence. But I will have to be patient._

“As you say your Grace but it will do you well, your thoughts will be more cunning with rest. Very well, I bring news from Dorne.”

 _Myrcella, my beautiful girl. “_ What news have you brought me? Is Myrcella coming back to King’s Landing? Has Ser Balon Swann succeeded with his task?”

“Yes and no, she’s coming back. A crow came moments ago. There is no easy way to say this your Grace.”

She looked at his eyes and he was holding back words, _sorrow_ she felt his eyes say if eyes can talk. “Tell me Qyburn, my loyal friend.” She hates suspense she wants answers fast.

“Only her body is coming back, the princess is dead.”

Her chest was hurting, she clenched her aching heart slowly walking to her bed to sit down. Holding her tears from coming down. _No tears, lions do not cry, I am strong. I have to be strong, I am Tywin’s daughter._

The old man began talking, “I wanted to warn you so you may be strong when you face the small council. The bells will not only ring for your son but will soon start ringing for your daughter too.” _The bells are haunting me, never ending. Seven days for my uncle, seven days for my son, now seven days for my daughter. They will not stop until the end of time._

He knew her well, she would not want her council especially the Tyrells looking at her like a little crying girl. She will face them to bare the news like a Queen, her mind wandered once more to Lady Catelyn pondering if this is how she felt when her son died in front of her. _At least she saw her son one last time. Myrcella my lovely little princess. My little queen in Dorne._

“Leave me alone Qyburn, I want to grieve for both my son and daughter alone.” _Jaime, my love, our children are all gone they are all dead…all crowned and dead._

She heard the door close.

She collapsed in her bed rolling around in the sheets and letting out her silent cries. She covered her face with her hands wanting to pull her hair and eyes out but instead cried into them feeling the tears in between her fingers. _I have no hair to pull out. My sweet lovely babies, my golden children. My children and Jaime’s. The proof of our wicked love. Why have the Seven Gods forsaken me? Why?_

She clenched a pillow tightly in her arms holding it tenderly, thinking the pillow were her beautiful children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. The action of holding the pillow like a child made Cersei laugh. _I am truly mad._

She turned to the long looking glass and saw her green emerald eyes the only feature that she recognize from herself. She has grown fat and her golden hair was shaven, uneven patches of hair were growing back. _Who are you? Jaime with breast._

She crawled down the bed towards the looking glass. She placed the pillow on the cold hard ground rested her head on it still looking at her reflection.

“Jaime, come to me. I know you are not gone from this world. I would have felt it if you were dead. I need you my sweet brother now more than ever. My other half. I need to be whole again.” She kept looking into her green eyes until they became Jaime’s eyes. _I need you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

She did not dare sleep, she knew that her twisted _valonqar_ will come in her dreams and take away her life.

“That jealous witch will not win. He is far away he will not be able to hurt me. I have Robert Strong he will protect me. He proved my innocence to the High Sparrow.” The old woman spoke in her mind she felt like the small child she was in that tent, ‘ _The valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you.’ No, maegi you are wrong he’s not going to kill me, not before I kill him first._

The bells kept ringing like a hammer to her head. _If I cannot sleep, then King’s Landing should stay awake with me._

“The Tyrells will pay, they are conspiring with the Imp I know it! The old king’s golden coins in Tyrion’s cell, the crossbow arrow in my uncle chest, such a similar death to my father’s.” _Always living in his shadow, every man lives in the shadow of my father!_

“I will not rest, not until I have the valonqar’s head is in my hands.” _He is closer than I think he is. I feel it in my heart, the Imp will come for me I know he will. He is close I feel it._

She finally closed her eyes, both burning from her drying salty tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Part II will come soon. Thank you for reading I appreciate it :)  
> This was such a challenge since I still haven't finished reading A Dance with Dragons so I had to spoil some of the reading to write this :'( but still excited to read more of the book.


End file.
